


Зов Облачных Глубин

by Kenilvort, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Casual, FB-2019, Gen, Humour, Ratings: G-PG-13, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: В последнее время ученики Лань Цижэня стали подозрительно прилежны в занятиях





	Зов Облачных Глубин

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [seances are not forbidden in the cloud recesses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536055) by [EHyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHyde/pseuds/EHyde). 



В последнее время ученики Лань Цижэня стали подозрительно прилежны в занятиях. Кое-какие недавние... неудобоваримые... откровения, возможно, и придали гуциню запретное очарование, но это в глазах невовлеченных посторонних, а не собственных учеников Лань Цижэня. Оно не поясняло слабые отзвуки напевов, раздающиеся в комнатах учеников после отбоя, и уж совершенно точно не объясняло, почему Лань Цзинъи — Лань Цзинъи! — внезапно стал в музыкальном заклинательстве вторым лучшим учеником. Как бы ему ни хотелось надеяться, что благотворное влияние Лань Сычжуя наконец-то принесло плоды, Лань Цижэнь понимал, что обязан все выяснить.  
  
Юнцы никогда не умели красться по Облачным Глубинам так хорошо, как думали. Один за другим младшие ученики из Облачных Глубин на цыпочках устремлялись в комнату Лань Сычжуя. Теперь Лань Цижэню оставалось только распахнуть дверь. Он медлил. В сознании вставали образы выпивки и буйства плоти. Вэй Усянь считался среди младшего поколения примером для подражания. Однако, когда Лань Цижэнь и впрямь толкнул дверь, то увидел...  
  
— Учитель, мы... учимся? — пробормотал Лань Сычжуй неуверенно.  
  
Дюжина или около того учеников со спокойным достоинством сидели вокруг единственного гуциня. За вычетом того, что время отбоя давно прошло, что один из учеников вообще был не отсюда, что двое были ученицами — в мужской спальне! — все и впрямь выглядело как учеба... пока не потревоженная никем струна гуциня не зазвенела. Это были не сложные, изысканные фразы музыкального языка, но и не упрощенные ноты. Самый юный из учеников нахмурился и неуверенно предположил:  
  
— Ну... он говорит что-то о постройке телег для еды?  
  
Лань Цижэнь вздохнул:  
  
— Строить дома и перевозить еду, — поправил он и затем добавил: — Что это? В Облачных Глубинах нет духов.  
  
— Это Призрачный Генерал, учитель, — пояснил Лань Цзинъи. — Ему запрещено входить в Облачные Глубины.  
  
— Вы, мальчишки... — Лань Цижэнь подчеркнуто не смотрел на двух юных учениц, — изучаете Призыв и разговариваете с Вэнь Нином.  
  
— Да, учитель, — признался Лань Сычжуй. — Я принимаю полную ответственность. Остальным было просто интересно, и Вэнь Нин предложил помочь им в занятиях...  
  
— Тебе хватает духовной силы, чтобы послать Призыв за гору? — резко спросил Лань Цижэнь самого младшего ученика.  
  
— Нет, учитель. Я составил вопрос, и Лань Сычжуй передал его вместо меня. Я спросил, как Призрачному Генералу служилось у Старейшины Вэя, простите, я знаю, что нескромные личные вопросы запрещены!  
  
Лань Цижэнь снова вздохнул. Задавать нескромные личные вопросы и впрямь запрещалось — но только живым. Касаемо мертвых... Именно ради этого и затевался Призыв. И эти запрещенные занятия явно шли ученикам на пользу. Лань Цижэнь в который уже раз вздохнул: лучше бы он поймал мальчишек за выпивкой.  
  
— Вы понесете наказание, — сказал он, и ученики поморщились. — За то, что шумели после отбоя. И за то, что общались с лицами противоположного пола. — Он хмуро покосился на ученика из другого ордена, Оуян Цзыжэня. — И за то, что раскрыли духовные техники ордена постороннему.  
  
— Да, учитель, — сказал Лань Сычжуй. — И?..  
  
— И продолжите эти занятия в более уместное время и в более уместном месте.  
  
Лань Цзинъи радостно подскочил и заулыбался:  
  
— Спасибо, учитель!  
  
Лань Цижэнь покачал головой: безнадежен, просто безнадежен.  
  
Войдя в комнату и присев у гуциня, он сказал:  
  
— Лань Сычжуй, один из вас все еще не слышит моих слов.  
  
Сычжуй попятился, освобождая место, и Лань Цижэнь опустил пальцы на струны. Прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как он призывал кого-то не на занятиях.  
  
— Я... я не разобрал, — прошептал самый младший ученик. — Что он сказал?  
  
Лань Сычжуй заулыбался:  
  
— Что Вэнь Нин так часто подбивал нас нарушать правила, что теперь просто обязан явиться в Облачные Глубины и разделить наше наказание.  
  
Кажется, перспектива этих наказаний приводила Сычжуя в восторг. Определенно, дурной пример Вэй Усяня.


End file.
